Frost
by zaneismyhusband
Summary: When four snow benders meet they didn't think much of it other than coincidence. But when the four have to join together to face an impending evil, these four will have to use all of their powers to save the world, and each other. Maybe some fluff and violence. No flames please!
1. Chapter 1

**Yes I know ANOTHER crossover story but the idea came to my mind. So here are the characters that are going to be in my story. *If you do not know a character PM me and I will explain it***

**Heroes**

Jack Frost- Rise of the guardians

Zane- Ninjago

Katara- Avatar the last airbender

My oc

Name: Spirit

Hair: ear high black hair

eye color: Blue

Element: Snow, duh

Shirt: Black with elbow length sleeves

Short: jean shorts

Accessories: Always has her headphone's on, black and white hat, lots of black bracelets

Attitude: laid back, doesn't want anyone to know that she can bend snow, shy, a little goth.

**those are the heroes now here are the villains.**

Zane- Snakes/Pythor

Katara- none, just here for the ride

Jack- Pitch

Spirit- ANOTHER OC

name: Shadow master

Hair: black with red streaks through it

Appearance: long scar on the left side of his face the other side was all black, jeans, black shirt

Shadow: he has a shadow follow him around with red eyes and sharp white teeth.

What he wants: the life energy from Spirit, thus the name, meaning she has a lot of energy.

**Also, we need sidekicks**

Zane- His falcon, and or dragon, you decide

Katara- maybe momo, if you ask

Jack- maybe baby tooth, if you ask

Spirit- her python, Ava, who has some ice in her roots.

Ava- is all black except for neon blue stripes going to her neck to tail. She is lightning fast and has ice teeth.

**So that is it I will post a chapter either tonight or tomorrow. So goodbye! WAIT!**

**if you know any more ice benders or snow I will consider putting his or her in the story. Even if you have an ice/snow bending oc, just PM me and I will consider it... GOODBYE**


	2. Chapter 2

I grabbed the white hoodie nicely placed on the handle of the golden door knob. I quickly grabbed it and put my head through the small hole while struggling to get my arms through the baggy sleeves until I pushed the bottom to my waist and sliding my hands into the pockets before walking over to the table and grabbing my sword that was placed on the corner of the dresser next to the other three. I looked back at my four brothers and smiled, remembering the dangerous and crazy things we did together and now I am getting everyone hot chocolate, since i'm the only one that wants to go outside.

"I will be back in an hour at the most" I yelled to them, they looked back and waved before I headed out the large door and into the narrow hallway. It was the first day of winter and there were flurries in the air. The streets were paved with Christmas lights, decorations, and the stores were decked with Fruit cake and made up trees. I loved this time of holiday, mostly because this time of year I was the strongest.

I looked around and saw happy and cheerful faces on while they wore their holiday shirts and hats on. I looked over towards the rows of shops and saw Brewers where my friend, Ashton worked. I opened the door making the beeping sound I heard often. The smell of coffee beans and mint shot me in the face waking me up. It was packed head to toe with families sitting in the booths and people standing in the outrageously long line.

I sighed before I felt a shoving making me fall into the guy in front of me. He looked back angrily before turning back around. I looked back and saw a girl a little shorter than my height holding a black skateboard in her hands.

"Sorry, it's so crowded" she apologized. I smiled not really caring that the guy in front of me probably hates me.

"That is fine, no harm done" I said she smiled cheeringly before reaching her hand out quickly.

"Spirit" she said happily I stared at the hand cautiously before reaching out to reveal... Her little friend. It slithered down the arm and towards my hand. I quickly retracted. "Oh sorry, stop Ava" she said harshly to the reptile. The snake seemed to understand as she slithered back up to her neck and wrapped around it. I chuckled and started to pet his head making his mouth gape open and his red eyes close in comfort. I chuckled before grabbing her hand and shaking it

"Zane, Zane Julian" I said confidently before I heard a crash coming from the streets. Without thinking I released my grip and ran towards the door until I looked outside the door and saw a black cloud overlooking the next street.

"You stay here" I told Spirit who was standing behind me she put down her skateboard and placed one foot on it.

"No way" she said before pushing off towards the ally that connected the two streets. I sighed and ran off behind her while grabbing my ice sword out of my pocket and made the white blade pop out. I quickly passed through the dark alley before breaking out and looked to the left to see Spirit already up the black figure. He looked back to reveal his face. He was a tall guy with a dark, shadow-like... dress? While his grey skin brought out the glowing look in his yellow eyes.

"Stay away from her Pitch" a boy yelled before shooting a blast of snow at the villain. He had snow white hair, a tight blue sweatshirt, pale skin, crystal blue eyes, and khaki pants. He quickly flew down to him before swinging his cane-like stick at him hitting him across the shoulder sending a white black making him fly back into the ground.

"Are you okay?" he asked to the girl.

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!" she yelled randomly I stepped back before I saw Pitch get up and conjure up dozens of black shadow horses start to charge at the two. I quickly ran up and slashed my sword at the black horse turning him into a black sand that fell to the ground slowly.

"Thanks" he said before flying up and freezing a few more evil horses. I ran over to another one and made an ice tornado killing off three more horses. I looked over at Spirit and saw that she was surrounded by three more horses about to charge. I started to run over before I saw her start to twitch and glow a bright white color before she conjured up 30 ice icicles from the sky before they all came crashing down onto the horses, killing each and everyone of them. I started to dodge them before I felt one of them stab across my skin making a small gash and ripping the white suit. I gripped the wound with my hand before I saw a figure randomly appear behind her.

He quickly brought out his black sword and held it to her neck making her go back to normal. He reached his arm around and grabbed hers making a bruising already show around the fist. Out of nowhere I felt someone grab my arm and start to stretch it to my shoulder blade making me yell in pain from my artificial muscles getting stretched to the limit.

"I didn't think I would be seeing you today Spirit" the guy said. He had a long scar on the left side of his face covering his red and mechanical eye and the other side was all black, he wore jeans a black t-shirt and had black hair with red streaks. He looked roughly the age of a late 20 year old. I tried to break free of the grip before I felt the edge of a knife on my back.

"I do not think you should do that" the figure whispered into my ear. I felt chills up my body before I looked over at Spirit and saw that the guy holding her screamed in pain before letting her go. She ran away from him and into the white haired boy. He fell to the ground with pain as I saw a giant icicle ledged into the middle of his back, and a girl standing behind of him.

She had light brown hair that was in a ponytail and two strands of hair placed horizontally on each side of her face. She wore a long blue dress with white on the tips. She was holding up some water from a nearby puddle and twirling it around her hands. He stood back up and tore the icicle out of his back before I saw the skin start to attach back before the wound was fully healed. The girl gasped before starting to move back towards the brick building. I could see the worried look on her face before two shadows grabbed onto her arms.

"Let me go!" she screamed while trying to get out of the grip of the two. I got back on my feet and ran over to the guy with my sword held out before I felt something grab my whole body and lift me up. I looked around and saw a black projection holding my arms together.

"Ah look what I've caught" he said walking up to me he had to look up to see me, since I was lifted up so high. He smiled wickedly, before his one red eye started to examine me.

"Looks like I caught a ninja... Wait no, Nindroid" he said before he screeching in pain again. All of a sudden I heard Spirit yell again

"LET ME GO!" she yelled before I heard a familiar voice.

"Nice to sssee you again Zane" I gasped when I realized who it was.

Pythor


	3. Chapter 3

I felt the snake's grip get tighter before I saw Zane, and the other two, the girl held back by two muscular shadows. The other boy holding his stomach in pain as his staff, ripped in two laid next to him. And Zane was facing the shadow master who held his up by his shirt collar. I tried to get out of the snakes grip before he lifted me closer to his face before I felt his rough tongue slide across my neck.

"I love a girl that'sss fisssty" he whispered in my ear. I started to struggle more my snake forced to obey the purple one but before you knew it I heard a familiar voice.

"Spirit!" he yelled. Zeke. He was my 19 year old brother, he was more of an inventor than a brother though. He had ruffled orange hair and lots of freckles that paved his lower face. He wore his usual black t-shirt and jeans with a long white lab coat that rustled in the wind as he rode his latest invention, a hover board. He didn't like for me to show off my powers but when someone needs help I can't stand back and watch.

"Zeke! Help!" just when I said that three more vehicles roll in. One was a jet, the other a car, and lastly a motorcycle. Once they got to a location they turned the vehicles into three golden weapons and one for each colored ninja like Zane's suit. Except in different colors.

"Zane" the blue ninja yelled at Zane who had the sword brought closer to his pale neck, the blade was almost touching his skin.

"Katara!" I looked over and saw 2 kids, one roughly 12, with no hair only a blue arrow and wearing black baggy pants and a red stash over his stomach like a strap. The other had a brunette Mohawk with a rat's tail while wearing a blue short sleeved shirt and some khaki jeans. I felt him tighten the grip on my arm making me let out a small screech making Zeke madder as he jumped off of his board.

"Let her go!" he yelled while pulling out his ray gun. It made a loud humming noise before a yellow and red laser started to form inside the tube. Before I looked over and saw SM (shadow master) conjuring up a black shadow that has already eclipsed the other three. I looked back at Zeke who was afraid to shoot the laser. Before he started to run over to me.

I mouthed one last goodbye, not quite knowing where I was going before I saw the shadow eclipse my vision. I let out a few coughs before the smoke cleared and I could see where we were.

A castle.

* * *

"Zane! No!" the blue ninja screamed while going to his knees. I unloaded my ray gun and let it fall to my side while I sighed.

"I told her! I told her god damn it!" I screamed while falling to the ground sobbing my board still floating next to me while Meme crawled next to me, Meme was obviously my 3 year old Komodo Dragon invention. It was my job to protect her!

"It's okay Sokka, we'll find her" the 12 year old told him while patting his back. I looked over at the three ninja's before standing back up.

"Did you know the blond haired boy?" I asked the red one looked up at me before putting his mask up.

"Yes, where did he go?" he asked while approaching me.

"I do not quite know, but I might have a good idea"


End file.
